


I Wish ...

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: A marriage that was overdue in the eyes of many.  No, not them.  No, not them either.





	I Wish ...

**Author's Note:**

> Era: Brotherhood  
> Relationship: Gladio/Ignis - Established
> 
> Day 5 of Gladnis week: Marriage

Gladio was helping Iris weave the flowers into her hair. The same ones that matched the basket of petals that she was going to sprinkle down the aisle. He had lot of practice doing her hair but this was a little more than he was used to. Iris seemed to be pleased though.

“Go get your shoes,” Gladio grumbled. “Those new white ones that I got you.” Iris jumped and ran to her room, babbling about how excited she was for the wedding.

Gladio checked himself in his mirror to ensure that his tie was on right. He hated the thing and the stiff collar but it was expected for him not to look like a thug for a change.

His phone buzzed on the table and he saw that it was Ignis had sent him a text.

 **Ready?**   Ignis had sent a picture of himself wearing a crisp black suit, white collar, red tie and a skull pin on the right lapel of his jacket. He was wearing a smirk that was a little higher on one side than the other, and his bang were swept up into a peak.

**Looking good, hot stuff.**

Gladio sent a selfie back. **Can’t wait until I see you at the temple.**

He sent the message just as Iris came running back into the kitchen. “Ready! Let’s go!” She grabbed his hand and he laughed at her enthusiasm. “I can’t wait to see Uncle Cor!”

“You can’t have the first dance with him,” Gladio said as she was going on and on about how she was going to dance with Cor before anyone else.

“I’ll get the second then,” Iris said as she literally bounded out the door. Gladio rolled his eyes at his hyper sister. She was over the moon when they asked her to be the flower girl and even went to practicing her job. There were paper flower petals all over the house because she wanted to get the job just right.

It was as adorable as it was annoying.

As they got to the car, his phone pinged again with another message from Ignis. Can’t wait to see you in person, handsome.

He smiled. He loved Ignis so much that he knew that it made him stupid sometimes. He looked at the picture that he had sent earlier again. Iris peered over his arm. “I wanna dance with Ignis too,” she announced. “I know he’s a great dancer. I saw him trying to teach Noctis and it was amazing. I was surprised that Ignis toes weren’t crushed with how many times he was stepped on.”

Gladio snorted. He remembered that. He told Ignis to get some steel toed loafers if he was going to teach the princess to dance next time. Ignis did and the next lessons went much better. “Do you want to dance with me, too?” he asked as he slid the phone into the center console.

“Of course. I’m going to dance with everyone,” Iris said as she carefully put her seatbelt on. “This is going to be such a fun day.”

Her enthusiasm was contagious. Gladio couldn’t wait until he stand at Ignis side and see how good he looked. He also wanted to show Ignis how good he looked in his suit. The taylor had to make his from scratch as none of the suits on the rack fit his shoulders. Not that he was complaining at all. He looked good and he was going to make sure that Ignis was able to see every angle of him in the suit.

“Have you seen Monica’s dress? She is going to look so beautiful! When I get married, my dress is going to have lace sleeves and a big bow on the back!” Iris announced as they headed out on the highway.

“Already have your wedding planned?” Gladio raised an eyebrow. She was only ten and the only crush that Gladio knew about was Noctis.

“No,” she drawled and twisted her hands together and shrugged her shoulders. “Just a little bit.”

Gladio laughed. “And who is your prince charming?” He knew the answer was going to be Noctis.

“Nobody,” she said and her face went pink. He would have ruffled her hair, like he usually did but after spending nearly two hours braiding and fixing it to get it the way she liked it there was no way he was going to mess it up.

“Do you have your wedding planned?” Iris asked. “Would you wear a black suit or a white suit?”

“I haven’t thought about it,” Gladio said and focused on the road. He had thought about it, and it was something that was necessary but … the fact that the person that he loved couldn’t be the one he would marry made it to hard to think about.

“I think Ignis should wear a white tux. Something so different from what he normally wears. He would look so handsome,” Iris said. “Maybe you both should wear white. That would be so pretty.”

He blinked. “What?”

“You and Iggy! When you two get married, you both should wear matching white suits. It would be so awesome. And all the tables would have gladiolus on them. It should be a rainbow of colours. Noctis could marry you when he’s king!”

“Iris,” he sighed, “We can’t get married.”

“What? Why not?” Iris said. “You two are so sickly in love with each other. You get that stupid grin on your face whenever he texts you and I know he loves you back. So why can’t you get married?”

“Because I have a duty to fulfill as the shield. As much as I love Ignis, we can’t marry. We can’t have kids. Who will be the shield for future royalty?” Gladio felt his mood crash. This is not what he wanted to be talking to Iris about. It was a reality that he didn’t want to face. Not yet.

“So. You can adopt,” Iris said as if it was that simple. “I totally would give you away. It would be classier if it was me rather than dad.”

“Iris.”

“And we can totally have sea bass as the main meal because Iggy’s recipe for sea bass is the best ever, or maybe the orange cake. I love his orange cake.” Iris continued to babble over things and they all revolved around Ignis.

“Don’t I get a say in how things are going to go down? Can’t I even have my favourite song?” Gladio said as he turned into the parking lot which was milling about with Crowns guard and Glaive alike that were on guard duty and some attending the wedding itself. Gladio recognized some of the nobles that milled about. The speech part of the wedding was going to be horrible.

“Maybe,” Iris said. “But your taste in music is awful.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true.” Iris started to get out of the car. “Let’s go Gladdy! I need to be ready to throw the flowers.”

Gladio reached for his phone and looked to see that there was another message from Ignis. **See you inside. Noct is already settled in with his father.** The text made his chest tighten after his conversation with Iris. He didn’t have time to think much more on those thoughts as he had to get out of the car and chase after his sister.

They got into the temple and got Iris sorted and sent to the bride's room where she was swept up with the other bridesmaids who quickly were cooing over her hair, dress and adorable shoes. He gladly left her there and went to look for Ignis. It didn’t take him long to find him in the crowd. He was standing at the entrance to the ceremony room looking at his phone.

The picture that he sent earlier did not do him justice. He quickened his pace to stand beside his boyfriend. “Heya, handsome.” He leaned and gave Ignis a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t care that they were in public. They were at a wedding. They could relax a little and he wanted to be close to him. It was one night that he was not on bodyguard duty, or watch of any sort.

“Ah, I was wondering where you were. Is Iris all squirrelled away?” Ignis leaned against him.

“She’s so excited,” Gladio said. “I’m glad that they will be able pawn her off.”

“She sent a picture of her shoes,” Ignis said with a chuckle. “You look dashing, by the way.”

Gladio leaned into his ear and whispered, “Flattery will get you everywhere.” He tugged on Ignis hips and started to escort him to one of the pews. “Let’s get a seat.”

Ignis nodded and followed his lead. He had a soft smile on his lips that Gladio wanted to kiss but knew that would be crossing the line. Maybe on the dance floor later tonight he could make the excuse that he had a little too much wine when the scandalized nobels commented on their closeness.

“On the way here, Iris laid out the whole plans for our wedding,” Gladio said. “She had us both wearing white suits.”

“White suits?” Ignis said and looked at him. “Both of us? I think you would look better in a charcoal tweed than white.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Tweed? I don’t know about tweed.”

“Trust me,” Ignis said and patted his thigh. “I would only want the best for my future husband.”

“Are you going to try to make me look like a book worm?”

“Just showing your inner self that I love to all those around me,” Ignis said. “What else did she have planned?”

“Rainbow gladiolus on all the tables, some sort of fish dish for dinner and orange cake for dessert.” Gladio grasped Ignis hand as he spoke.

“I think we will need to hire her to plan our wedding.” Ignis squeezed his hand.

Gladio was going to say more but other people were starting to sit around them and greet them. The ceremony was going to start soon. They greeted the couple that sat beside Ignis and the room filled with people. There was nervous twittering and people comparing their clothing. The usual stuff.

The music that had been nothing but background before started to swell. The people that were still standing now rushed to seats. There was a flurry of activity in the front where a kid lit some candles and the lights were dimmed.

The first people walked down the aisle. Everyone rose as the king entered with Cor and Noctis aiding him as they walked to the altar. The King and Cor both were smiling brightly, even if Cor did look a little nervous. Noctis looked like he was wondering why he was even there. His Majesty was as excited over the wedding as everyone else. If Gladio remembered correctly, had announced that it was about time and had insisted on officiating the wedding. From what his dad said, Cor and Monica had been in a relationship for at least ten years, so this was not a surprise for anyone. Gladio was shocked that Cor had the capacity to love something other than his cat.

The King stood at the altar and faced the crowd. Cor stood on his right side and looked into the crowd with his ever resting bitch face present. Everyone sat and turned to see who was going to come next in the precession.

Iris was next; expertly throwing red and pink flower petals and wearing the proudest grin. Gladio quickly took some pictures on his phone. Igis grinned wider. “My, she’s utterly a perfect flower girl.” The ring bearer was right behind her. Talcott looked nervous and scared that he was going to drop the pillow that he was carrying as he was very careful with each of his steps. “Poor boy looks like he’s going to faint.”

“He’ll loosen up later,” Gladio whispered as the best man and maid of honour, Nyx and Mindy, walked down arm in arm. Mindy, a childhood friend of the brides looked a little out of place and nervous holding the arm of the the Glaive.

She was wearing a rather shocking bright red dress that looked wonderful with the red vest and tie that Nyx was wearing.

The music changed as they took their positions in the front of the temple. Everyone looked at the door to see Monica on the arm of Clarus. She had the biggest grin on her face. Gladio can’t think of a moment that he had seen her so happy. Ignis clasped his hands together at the sight of the bride. He nudged him gently and got a blush out of him.

She was beautiful. She hardly looked like the rough and tumble Glaive that was glad could knock Cor on his ass in training. All her features were soft and her hair looked amazing in with a crown of red and pink flowers. When he looked to Cor, the man looked like he was going to faint.

There were a lot of whispers of how beautiful she was.

Gladio threaded his fingers in with Ignis as they sat down again to watch the ceremony. It wasn’t that long of a ceremony as Cor and Monica’s hands were tied together and sealed the marriage with a kiss.

Everyone cheered, including the king who announced that there had to be a dance saved for him.

The next two hours was a blur of greeting people, taking pictures, dealing with a grumpy prince and getting to where the banquet was. The first thing Gladio did was head to the bar.

He had never been so grateful for an open bar. He grabbed three beer and went over to where Ignis and Noctis were talking. Noctis was glad to take the beer. “Why was I even up there? This prince stuff sucks.”

“Now, now, highness,” Ignis soothed. “You performed your role perfectly. Be grateful that you are not required to provide a speech at the dinner.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and slumped, “Yeah, but we have to listen to dad and Clarus - no offense Gladio - but gah!”

Gladio snorted. Noctis always had a strange way with words and stumbled over his thoughts in private and when Ignis hasn’t prepared him. It was one of the enduring properties of the prince, when he wasn’t being a spoiled pain in the ass. “Drink you beer, princess. You better not take off before you have a dance with Iris. She’s looking forward to it.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and focused on the other milling about and his father was waving him over. “Ugh, I have to be princely for a bit a guess.” He finished the rest of the beer and put the empty bottle on the table. “Later, I guess.”

Now that Noctis was back in the care of his father, he turned his attention back to Ignis.

Pressing the advisors side, they people watched until Iris gave him a running tackle. She babbled at him about how awesome the pictures were going to be and how Mindy let her try her lipstick and it was the best colour followed by a statement that she was starving.

“I believe we only have to wait a half-an-hour more before the dinner will start,” Ignis declared. “Why don’t we get a refill and take our seats?”

“Great!” Iris took Ignis hand and charged over to the bar. Gladio followed behind, getting a bottle of wine to enjoy with the meal.

The announcement stating that the food will be out shortly came from Clarus who told everyone to find their seats and fill their glasses with wine. “And yes, Iris. You may have one glass.” The room tittered with laughter and Iris blushed at the attention but was still grinning and bouncing impatiently in her seat at Gladio’s side.

The next hour was a blur of amazing food, numerous toasts, boring and interesting speeches, along with a lot of clinking glasses and kisses. The moment that Iris had been waiting for, and Gladio will admit that he was excited as she was, arrived; the dance.

Cor and Monica gracefully walked onto the dance floor. As they watched, Ignis hand found his under the table. He squeezed his hand and grinned at him. He couldn’t wait until he could take him onto the dance floor.

The music swelled and they started to swirl across the dance floor.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know the Marshall could dance so well.”

“He’s been teaching Iris, or Iris was teaching him. I’m not sure. I had to endure a lot of this music in the training room, so that Iris could practice her moves.” Gladio whispered into Ignis ear.

“Oh my. That would have been a sight.” Ignis eyes were still on the couple on the floor. Gladio’s eyes were on Ignis and was so happy that he was enjoying himself.

The first dance was over and the next dance began. Monica was dancing with Clarus and Cor suddenly had Iris in front of him who was bouncing as the music began. Cor smiled brightly as he bowed to the child and began to dance. Nyx and Mindy took the floor, as well.

Ignis chuckled at the scene. “I fear that Iris is showing up your father there.”

“Dad has never been light on his feet,” Gladio chuckled. “I can’t wait to get you out of the floor to charm the pants off you.”

“I think that is already a given,” Ignis smirked as he drank some more of his wine. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were a little unfocused. Ignis was buzzed. He looked good buzzed and couldn’t wait to treat him right tonight.

The dance ended and the next one begun. The king handed his cane to Noctis who took the floor with Monica. Noctis had to put the cane aside as Iris grabbed Noctis to drag onto the floor. Noctis protested slightly but gave up quickly. It was either his flather glare or Cor’s.

And as soon as the song was over the floor opened. Cor swept up his new wife and gave her a kiss before swirling around the dance floor again. Iris rushed over and soon Gladio was apologetically dragged onto the dance floor. His Majesty and his shield walked to go sit again at the head table to watch the party unfold. He didn’t see where Noctis went but he did see the Glaive that was supposed to be watching dart out of the room.

It took a couple of hours before he was able to dance with Ignis. Most of the crowd that remained were well into their drinks and the room was filled with laughter and shouting glee. Most of the men in the crowd had removed their jackets and the women had kicked off their shoes. Gladio had lost since lost his jacket and tie. He kept his shirt on despite the fact that he really wanted to take it off. He knew his father would disapprove of his son dancing ‘nearly naked’, as he often said. Ignis had removed his jacket as well, but was still looking remarkably unruffled, despite how many times Iris and others had dragged him out onto the dance floor.

It was Ignis that intercepted him before he was dragged off by one of the Countess of something, by expertly bowing, saying his apologies and requiring the Prince’s shield.

“Something up with Noct?” Gladio asked.

“Hardly, but it will allow us to have our dance to see if you can backup your words.” Ignis was drunk and obviously in a very good mood.

Gladio laughed and swept up his boyfriend into a dance to match the music. It was much too quick for him to admire Ignis and it seemed that Ignis was not as graceful as he was known for. The song finished and Gladio was ready to go sit down when the pace of the music slowed. Ignis stopped him from walking off the floor and with bright green eyes told him that he wanted to dance.

He could never refuse him.

The dance floor was a flurry as the pace changed and switch from the quick twirling and respectable distance between the bodies to having them pressed together and to gentle swaying and turning slowly.

Gladio had his arms around Ignis waist and the advisor had his wrapped around his neck. They pressed their foreheads together and stared into each other eyes. The advisors face was pink from the dancing and the wine, the smile on his lips went to his eyes and the top button of his shirt was open, showing the small skull necklace nestled against his tasty looking collar bone.

Halfway through the song, Ignis leaned forward and whispered, “I do think that we should make our leave as soon as it is not rude to do so.”

Gladio couldn’t agree more. “We can go back to your place or we can get a room at the Leville.”

“What a divine idea,” Ignis said as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Then we can finish our dance there.”

“I just have to make sure dad is going to take Iris home,” Gladio said as he squeezed his boyfriend's waist. He looked over to wear his father was sitting talking with Cor. Iris was draped over his lap and looking like he was going to fall asleep at any moment with how her head was bobbing and her eyes drooping. “Which looks like is going to be soon.”

Ignis smiled and they finished the dance in comfortable silence. It took them another hour to wish everyone a goodnight, get a cab, and arrive at the hotel. Gladio flopped onto the King sized bed and dramatically kicked off his shoes. Ignis carefully took his off and placed them in the closet.

“‘Fraid of losing your shoes again?” Gladio joked.

“You will never let me live that down, will you?” Ignis sighed good naturedly and lay down beside him.

“Never.”

“This was a wonderful evening,” Ignis sighed heavily and grabbed his hand. Gladio grabbed it in return. They lay like that for awhile and Gladio was enjoying their closeness and the quiet. His ears were ringing slightly from the loudness of the dance music that they just left.

“Gladio?”

“Yeah?”

“I wish we could have a night like this.” His voice was thick with sadness that caused Gladio throat to dry up and tears quickly threatened to rise to his eyes.

Gladio squeezed his hand. “Me too.”


End file.
